


Blaze

by Wahmenitu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, Bill and Fleur drabble written in Harry's point of view, right as they are Disapparating from the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaze

" _The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Beside him, Harry felt Hermione's hand slip into his own, and grasp tightly, then pull. The crowd pushed on all sides, but he only held harder. They had to stay together.

And then he stumbled into Hermione when she found Ron, he other hand sliding into his.

Harry felt himself being pulled back, but not by Hermione. Now, he felt the suction of Apparition.

The last thing he saw, was Bill pull Fleur close to him, forehead coming to rest against hers, and her hand come up, to cup his cheek. They exchanged a simple, hard look, both of them nodding, making an unheard promise.

And as their wedding went up in a blaze around them, Harry vanished, the world going dark around him.


End file.
